Spintronics is the study of intrinsic spin of the electron and its associated magnetic moment in solid-state devices. Spintronic logic are integrated circuit devices that use a physical variable of magnetization or spin as a computation variable. Such variables can be non-volatile (i.e., preserving a computation state when a power to an integrated circuit is switched off). Non-volatile logic can improve the power and computational efficiency by allowing architects to put a processor to un-powered sleep states more often with less energy. Existing spintronic logic generally suffer from high energy and relatively long switching times.